


i will follow you into the dark

by drfitzmonster



Series: Queens of New York City [2]
Category: Angela (Marvel Comics)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fix-It, Nightmares, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drfitzmonster/pseuds/drfitzmonster
Summary: Angela wakes from a nightmare and Sera is there to comfort her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, Sam.
> 
> No one can take them away from us.

“SERAAAAAAAA!” Angela called out as she sat up, bolt upright in bed, drenched in sweat. She looked around her, searching for Sera’s silhouette in the darkness. When she saw her, stirring from beneath the blankets, she sobbed with relief.

Sera quickly pulled Angela into an embrace, whispering soothingly to her. Another nightmare. Ever since she rescued Sera from Hel she’d been having them, but for some reason they’d been occurring more frequently of late.

“It’s ok, my love, I’m right here,” Sera cooed, stroking Angela’s unruly mass of curls.

“I dreamed that you were just gone. I couldn’t find you anywhere,” she clutched at Sera’s shirt, “and then I just stopped…” Her words disintegrated into tears as she buried her face in Sera’s neck.

Sera held on to Angela tightly. She knew that in these moments physical contact was much more comforting to her than anything she could say.

Angela finally lifted her head, looking pitifully at Sera. “I stopped looking for you,” her body heaved with sobs, “like you didn’t even matter to me. I’m so sorry. Gods, Sera, I’m so sorry.”

She took Angela’s clenched fists in her hands, bringing them up to her mouth each in turn, kissing her knuckles gently. “My love…” she said, a few tears spilling from her eyes. “I’m right here. You’re here. Everything is ok.”

Angela pulled her hands away, turning her back on Sera. “I _abandoned_ you. How can you ever forgive me?”

“It was just a dream…”

“Dreams are more real than you think they are,” she said gravely. “What does that say about me, that in the dream realm I would just leave you?”

“You know what it tells me, my darling?” She reached for Angela’s shoulder, pulling her back so they were once again facing each other. She cupped the side of her face gently with her hand, wiping a few tears away with her thumb. “It tells me that you risked everything to save me, and now you are terrified of losing me again.”

“But I left you…” She began to draw away, curling her body in on itself.

“Come here to me,” she said, and when Angela hesitated, she demanded insistently, opening her arms, “Come _here_.”

Angela hesitated only a moment further before moving into Sera’s embrace. She curled into a ball, tightly as she could, as Sera tried her best to encircle her.

Sera wrapped her body around the larger-than-life woman, one who normally occupied so much space but now seemed so small. Her sweet, perfect avenging Angel. It broke Sera’s heart to see her like this. As she craned her neck so she could kiss Angela’s forehead, she felt her shifting in her arms.

Angela lifted her head, looking at Sera with red, glassy eyes that were still steadily producing tears. “I would never do that. I would never just… forget you.” She brought her hands to Sera’s face. “Please tell me you believe me.” She kissed her needily, trembling and crying, thumbs tracing the lines of her cheekbones.

Sera broke the kiss, pushing their foreheads together. “My darling, of course I believe you.” She brought her fingers up to touch Angela’s lips briefly. “It is one thing I could never doubt: no matter what happens, I know you will always find me.”

“I will,” Angela said, her voice low, eyes aflame. She shifted, pulling Sera’s body into hers, locking her arms around her. “I would burn the ten realms to ash before I stopped looking for you. I would destroy anyone and anything that got in my way.”

Sera began to weep quietly, taken aback by the gravity of her tone. Angela was not one to make jokes, but this was a promise Sera was sure she would make good on, or she would die trying. Despite everything that had happened in their relationship, the full force of Angela’s love still surprised Sera sometimes.

No one had ever treated her like she was unique, or important, or special. Not until Angela. Angela cherished her so strongly and earnestly that the feeling seeped into her bones, lived in her chest, crept like vines into her skull, where it flowered into a garden, lush and full. It changed her.

“There is nothing in this universe or the next that is half as important as you,” Angela said softly, drawing Sera into a lingering kiss. “My whole life I was beholden to balance: debt and repayment. It was all I saw, all I knew, all that mattered,” she studied Sera’s face, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear lovingly, “until you came along and you saved me.”

“Ange… I—”

“Shhhhh, my love… please don’t try to deny it. You are my entire world. I am nothing without you.”

Sera did not try to argue, she simply pressed her body into Angela’s even further, resting her head against Angela’s chest so she could hear the steady beat of her heart. “I love you,” she said, tracing the line of her collarbone slowly.

Angela finally began to unfurl herself, stretching her limbs, buoyed by Sera’s simple declaration. It was the fortification she needed against the darkness that plagued her. Sera’s love was like a beacon, bringing her home each time she drifted out to sea.  

“I love you, Sera… I would lay down my life for you, follow you anywhere, do anything for you…”

She lifted her head briefly, placing a single kiss on Angela’s chin. “How about for now we just cuddle.”

“Of course, my love. It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
